Pamiętnik pani Hanki/08
Kategoria:Pamiętnik pani Hanki Niedziela A to ładna historia! Rozbawiło mnie to bardzo, a jednocześnie zmartwiło. Czyż mogłam przewidzieć coś podobnego. Jeszcze przed dziesiątą zadzwonił Toto i zaproponował, byśmy pojechali na spacer do Jabłonny. Zgodziłam się chętnie. Mrozu prawie nie było, a pogoda cudna. Jego olbrzymi mercedes nosi jak kołyska. Gdy usiadłam obok niego, wydobył z kieszeni plik banknotów i podał mi z triumfującą miną. – Co to jest? – zdziwiłam się. – Wygrana – odpowiedział. – Miałaś dobre przeczucie. Karta mi szła, jak umarłemu kadzidło. Obębniłem wszystkich. Nawet tego twego marnotrawnego stryjaszka. Odtąd nie siądę do gry bez wzięcia od ciebie jakiejś kwoty na szczęście. – Toto! Serio wygrałeś? – nie wierzyłam własnym oczom. – Słowo ci daję – zaśmiał się. – Przeszło trzy tysiące. Nie chciałam przyjąć. Tłumaczyłam mu, że nie mam do tych pieniędzy żadnego prawa, bo to on wygrał. Wreszcie chciałam, by się ze mną podzielił, lecz zrobił obrażoną minę i oburzył się: – Grałem twoimi pieniędzmi, grałem dla ciebie i na twoje szczęście. Wygrana należy do ciebie. Jeżeli tego nie weźmiesz, wyrzucę przez okno. Cóż miałam począć. Ostatecznie taka kwota piechotą nie chodzi. Kupię dla Tota jakiś drobiazg i wszystko będzie w porządku. Ale co zrobić ze stryjem Albinem? Przecie on rzeczywiście, chcąc śledzić tę kobietę, musi mieć ekstra wydatki. Nie mówiąc już o napiwkach, samo przesiadywanie w restauracjach sporo kosztuje. Po namyśle zapytałam Tota: – Czy ten pan Albin Niementowski dużo przegrał? – (Na życzenie ojca wszyscy w rodzinie, ilekroć nie mogli uniknąć wzmianki o stryju, musieli go koniecznie nazywać „tym panem Niementowskim” dla podkreślenia, że nic nas z nim nie łączy). – Nie wiem, nie uważałem, sądzę, że niewiele, jakieś kilkaset złotych. On się nigdy nie hazarduje, a gra znakomicie. I wiesz co? Teraz już nie wierzę tym plotkom, które o nim krążą. Gdyby był szulerem, nie przegrałby przecie. Ludzie zbyt łatwo oczerniają tych wszystkich, którym się kiedyś noga powinęła. Bardzo mi się podoba u Tota ta jego wyrozumiałość. Tym bardziej teraz byłam mu za nią wdzięczna, bo nie ukrywam tego, że lubię stryja. Niestety, wiedziałam aż nazbyt dobrze, że Toto myli się. Mama mi mówiła, że kiedyś nawet przyłapano stryja w jakimś kasynie czy klubie. Podczas rozdawania kart od niechcenia kładł przed sobą złotą papierośnicę, a ta była tak wypolerowana, że widział w niej jak w lustrze wszystkie karty. Wynikł wtedy skandal i stryja omal drugi raz nie wsadzono do więzienia. Skończyło się na tym, że musiał zwrócić wszystkie wygrane pieniądze i że zabroniono mu wstępu do kasyna. Było to co prawda gdzieś za granicą, ale trudno łudzić się, że w kraju robi coś innego. Nie mogę sobie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego wczoraj przegrał. Pani Renowicka myli się sądząc, że szulerom nieodmiennie muszą sprzyjać karty. Dość często się zdarza, że z różnych względów nie udają się im różne machinacje. Errare humanum est. (Przypisek T.D.M.) Po spacerze musiałam wobec tego wrócić do domu i zrezygnować z kawiarni, na którą namawiał mnie Toto. Przewidywałam, że stryj Albin zatelefonuje, i nie omyliłam się. Poprosiłam go od razu, by natychmiast przyszedł. Zjawił się po kwadransie i miał bardzo kwaśną minę. – Na pewno już mówił ci twój cicisbej – odezwał się, witając się ze mną – na pewno ci mówił, że wczoraj zgrałem się do nitki? – Owszem, wspominał, że nie szła stryjowi karta. – Prześladuje mnie ostatnio pech. Przyznam ci się, że jestem prawie bez grosza. Postanowiłam zmusić go, by przyjął ode mnie pieniądze. Oczywiście nie mogłam mu się przyznać, że jego przegrana znajduje się w mojej torebce, ale zaproponowałam mu pożyczkę. – Przecie pożyczkę stryj może przyjąć bez złamania swoich zasad. Nie zrobi mi ona najmniejszej różnicy. – Nie, nie – upierał się – od kobiety pieniędzy nie przyjmuję. Zresztą można pożyczyć tylko wtedy, gdy się ma pewność, że się będzie miało z czego oddać. – Ach, stryju – perswadowałam. – Skądże ten pesymizm! Zwykle przecie stryj wygrywa. A dla mnie ta rzecz wcale nie jest pilna. Może mi stryj oddać za rok, za dwa, kiedy stryj będzie miał. Przez ten upór nasze śledztwo się opóźni. A poza tym, czy to ładnie ze strony stryja: ja nie zawahałam się ani chwili, gdy prosiłam stryja o pomoc, a ode mnie stryj nie chce przyjąć takiej drobnej usługi jak pożyczka. Wreszcie dał się przekonać. Wręczyłam mu tysiąc złotych, a on wypisał mi najnormalniejsze pokwitowanie, chociaż usiłowałam odwieść go od tego. I ci mężczyźni ośmielają się pokpiwać z kobiecej logiki! Uważa za hańbę pożyczanie od kobiet, ale uwieść którą lub oszukać ją w grze, to dla niego rzecz nie nastręczająca żadnych obiekcji etycznych. Dziwne stworzenia. Teraz dopiero poinformowałam stryja o swoim odkryciu, o tym, że ona mieszka w „Bristolu”. Ku memu zmartwieniu nie uważał tego za pewnik. – Wcale nie wiadomo – pokręcił głową. – Przecie portier mógł równie dobrze dzwonić z polecenia któregoś ze znajomych Jacka. Wielu waszych znajomych zatrzymuje się w tym hotelu. Mógł to być ktoś z dyplomacji albo jacyś krewni ze wsi. – Ale mogła być również i ona. – Zapewne. To też nie ominę, ma się rozumieć, tego śladu, jak nie pomijam żadnego. Wprost stąd jadę, by wypytać portiera. Musisz mi jednak podać dokładną godzinę tego telefonu. Portierzy zmieniają się, mają swoje dyżury. Ich pomocnicy również. – Zaraz zapytam Józefa – powiedziałam i omal nie nacisnęłam dzwonka. Na szczęście w porę przypomniałam sobie, że nikt ze służby nie powinien wiedzieć o wizytach stryja u mnie. Natychmiast doszłoby do ojca i miałabym okropną awanturę. Poprosiłam stryja, by czekał, i poszłam wypytać Józefa. Niestety, nie pamiętał dokładnie, wiedział tylko, że było to koło dziesiątej. Podczas gdy byłam w kredensie, stało się jednak to, co powinnam była przewidzieć: do salonu wpakowała się ciotka Magdalena. Zajrzała, powiedziała „przepraszam” i wyszła, ale na pewno zdążyła przyjrzeć się stryjowi. Wprawdzie nie zna go i nigdy go przedtem nie widziała, ale jest taką plotkarką, że nie omieszka zrobić z tego wielkiej historii. Żałuję teraz, że zgodziłam się, gdy Jacek mię prosił, by sprowadzić tę jego ciotunię ze wsi. Ostatecznie gospodarstwem i tak zajmuje się mało, a tyle przez nią różnych kwasów w domu. Gdy tylko wyprawiłam stryja, już czekała na mnie w gabinecie. Trzeba było szybko wymyślić jakieś kłamstwo... – Któż to był ten przystojny pan? – zapytała ciotka Magdalena. – Ach, to nic ważnego – odpowiedziałam tonem jak najbardziej obojętnym.– Przyszedł w sprawie tego placu na Żoliborzu. Powiedziałam mu, że męża nie ma w Warszawie i że ja się w interesach nie orientuję. Ciotka spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwie. – Nie wyglądał na pośrednika. Raczej na kogoś z arystokracji. Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Moja ciociu. Dziś wiele osób z towarzystwa zarobkuje w dziwny sposób. A jeżeli się przyzwoicie wygląda, to prawdopodobnie łatwiej jest zarobkować. Chcąc zaś obrzydzić ciotce ten temat, dodałam: – Szkoda, że mi ciocia nie powiedziała, że ten człowiek tak ciocię bardzo zainteresował. Byłabym go cioci przedstawiła. – Trzymają się ciebie niewczesne żarty – mruknęła ciotka Magdalena i wyszła. Ponieważ umówiłam się z Totem na trzecią, postanowiłam zrobić mu porządny kawał i zatelefonowałam do Muszki Zdrojewskiej. Na szczęście zastałam ją w domu. Byłyśmy dla siebie tak słodkie jak dwa kawałki cukru. (Zawsze mówiłam, że ona jest obłudna). Zaprosiłam ją na obiad do „Bristolu”, nie wspominając wcale o Tocie i mówiąc, że będzie Dominik Mirski i może ktoś z jego przyjaciół. Oczywiście nie mogła mi odmówić. W pół godziny później zajechałam po nią samochodem. Wprost nacieszyć się nie mogłam jej wyglądem: miała fatalnie zrobione brwi i wprost niemożliwy kapelusz. Niechże Toto przyjrzy się nam jednocześnie. Więcej niczego nie pragnę. Mirski i Toto czekali na nas w hallu, przy czym nastrój od razu stał się kwaśny. Mirski jest pedantem i irytował się z powodu naszego rzekomo półgodzinnego spóźnienia. Toto był zaskoczony zjawieniem się wraz ze mną Muszki. Robił takie miny, jak indyk przełykający gałki. Na nic innego nie zasłużył. Na sali był niemożliwy tłok. Gdyby nie zarezerwowany stolik Tota, musielibyśmy odejść z kwitkiem. Znajomych mnóstwo. Zwłaszcza ze wsi. W takim tłoku niepodobna było wypatrzyć osoby, dla której tu przyszłam. Zajęłam się wobec tego Muszką, obsypując ją zachwytami tak przesadnymi, że trzeba być tak naiwną jak ona, by wszystko wziąć za dobrą monetę. Co parę zdań odwoływałam się do opinii Tota i on skręcał się niby korkociąg, a musiał przecież potwierdzać moje komplementy. Była to naprawdę świetna zabawa. Przerwała mi ją Danka, która najniespodziewaniej zjawiła się w „Bristolu”, i to w towarzystwie narzeczonego i jego siostry. Okazało się, że do tej „jaskini hulaków, próżniaków i marnotrawców”, gdzie nigdy nie postałaby ani jedna z czterech nóg tej zakochanej pary, przyszli na skutek klęski żywiołowej. Mianowicie Danka była zaproszona na obiad do matki Stanisława, lecz ich kucharka dostała nagle okropnego zapalenia okostnej. W tych warunkach nie chciała słyszeć o przyrządzaniu obiadu i matka Stanisława wysłała swoją trójkę do „Bristolu”. Moje stosunki z Danką nigdy nie należały do najserdeczniejszych. Stanowczo nie mogłybyśmy uchodzić za wzór dla innych sióstr. Nawet gdy byłyśmy obie małymi dziewczynkami, obie z jednakową niechęcią protestowałyśmy przeciw noszeniu jednakowych sukienek. Chociaż dzieli nas różnica tylko dwóch lat (Danka jest młodsza, ale wszyscy twierdzą, że wygląda starzej ode mnie), zarówno temperamentami, jak i usposobieniem różnimy się od siebie diametralnie. Ona nigdy nie lubiła tańca, zabaw, podróży. Do teatru chodzi tylko na „Dziady”, na Wyspiańskiego, uważa za arcydzieło „Przepióreczkę” Żeromskiego i za szczególniejszą perłę w tym arcydziele Juliusza Osterwę. (Nie chcę być źle zrozumiana. Osobiście przepadam za panem Juliuszem, czego zresztą nigdy przed nim nie ukrywałam, ale na „Przepióreczce” byłam raz i nudziłam się potwornie). Danka wreszcie nie rozumie życia innego niż jakieś zebrania, wiece, stowarzyszenia, zjednoczenia i podobne okropieństwa. Wciąż dążyłaby ku... Wciąż pracowałaby nad rozwojem... Wciąż ujmowałaby w ramy organizacyjne... Nie robię jej bynajmniej z tego zarzutu. Ostatecznie każdemu wolno robić to, co mu sprawia przyjemność. Po prostu nie pasujemy do siebie. Nie sądzę, by po założeniu ogniska domowego zapraszali mnie zbyt często do siebie. Ale wyobrażam sobie, jaką machiną tortur będzie ten ich dom dla mnie. Bo z tym Stasiem dobrali się w korcu maku. Moim zdaniem już sama jego aparycja jest irytująca. Wysoki, chudy, nordyk, o tak zwanej „płowej czuprynie” i wyniosłym czole. On nigdy nie mówi. Zawsze albo gromi, albo potępia, albo podnosi, albo się domaga, albo wskazuje. Robi takie wrażenie, jakby w każdej chwili był gotów wejść z podniesioną głową na stos i bez mrugnięcia powieką dać się spalić wraz z bagażem swoich przekonań. Przyznam się, że nic mu nie mam do zarzucenia. Jest bardzo przyzwoitym człowiekiem, podobno świetnie prowadzi swoją fabrykę i robi dużo dobrego ludziom. Co do jego kindersztuby, też nie można mieć zastrzeżeń. To, że pochodzi z rodziny mieszczańskiej, dla mnie osobiście nie odgrywa żadnej roli. Tak samo jak nie imponują mi moje arystokratyczne pokrewieństwa przez mamę. Mówiąc krótko, Stanisław nie jest dla mnie atrakcyjny. A już taki Toto czuje się w jego obecności wręcz poskromiony. Ponieważ nie mogli znaleźć wolnego stolika, musieliśmy ich zaprosić do swego. Jedyną pociechą była Lula, zwana przez złośliwych „świętą Leonią” (imię naprawdę przygnębiające!). Znałam ją stosunkowo mało. Stanisław rzadko się z nią pokazywał. W każdym razie była bez wątpienia najmilszą z wszystkich starych panien, jakie udało mi się spotkać. Ogólnie wiedziano, że w młodości przeżyła dramat, bo jej narzeczony zginął na froncie w 1920 roku i od tego czasu ani na dzień jeden nie zdjęła po nim żałoby. Co za anachronizm! Zupełnie historia żywcem wyjęta z czasów powstania styczniowego. Lula swoim wyglądem przypominała postać kobiecą z „Polonii” Grottgera. W obcowaniu jednak była ujmująca. Co za skarby subtelności muszą się kryć w tej kobiecie! Nigdy nie widziałam jej twarzy bez uśmiechu. Nigdy w jej oczach nie dostrzegłam złośliwości, nieżyczliwości lub chociażby krytyki. W rozmowie była uprzejma, tolerancyjna i dowcipna, tym cokolwiek staroświeckim rodzajem dowcipu, zanadto finezyjnym, okrągłym bezosobistym. Pomimo opinii „świętej Leonii” nie unikała żadnych tematów, a przynajmniej nie gorszyła się nimi. Chociaż musiała już przekroczyć czterdziestkę, wprost biła od niej świeżość. Nad rozmową od razu zadominował Stanisław, opowiadając o ostatnich zdarzeniach politycznych. O ile polityka zagraniczna interesuje mnie przez wzgląd na Jacka, który często ze mną mówi o różnych zdarzeniach dyplomatycznych, o tyle na wewnętrznej się nie znam, Stanisław zaś po uszy w niej siedzi. Korzystając z tego, że rozmowa przybrała charakter ogólny, zapytałam Dankę, co słychać w domu. Nie byłam u rodziców już prawie od tygodnia i poza kilku telefonami do mamy nie komunikowałam się z nimi. Danka oświadczyła mi (Danka nigdy nie mówi, lecz zawsze oświadcza), że ojciec czuł się urażony wyjazdem Jacka bez pożegnania. Poza tym żadnych nowin. Ojciec prowadzi teraz jakiś olbrzymi proces o rewindykację dóbr skonfiskowanych w 63 roku i jest tym całkowicie zaabsorbowany. W przyszłym tygodniu wybiera się na wieś, gdzie ma być wielkie polowanie na wilki. – Jeżeli chcesz ojca zobaczyć, musisz wpaść jutro do domu. Stanowczo bywasz w domu zbyt rzadko. W jej spojrzeniu była nagana. Wiem dobrze, czego nie dopowiedziała. Chciała mi dać do zrozumienia, że bywam tylko wtedy, gdy skłania mnie do tego własny interes. Byłoby stratą czasu tłumaczyć jej, że jest inaczej. Że nie tęsknię za domem, bo po pierwsze, mam własny, a po drugie, nudzę się u nich. Bardzo szanuję ojca i bardzo kocham mamę. Zapewne, mama nie odznacza się błyskotliwym umysłem, ale to jeszcze nie powód, by, jak stryj Albin, uważać ją za zupełnie głupią. Inna rzecz, że sprawy ją zajmujące mogą mnie nie interesować. Czasami też wpada w roztargnienie, z którego później rodzą się anegdotki o niej. Ludzie skorzy są do wyśmiewania innych, ilekroć nadarzy się im ku temu sposobność. Nawet o ojcu przecież opowiadano, że odpowiadając na toast podczas swego jubileuszowego bankietu zaczął od słów: „Wysoki Sądzie”, a trudno wyobrazić sobie poważniejszego człowieka niż on. Człowieka nie tylko zupełnie pozbawionego śmiesznostek, ale wprost przytłaczającego swoim dostojeństwem. Można to cenić, można szanować, ale wytrzymać z tym jest naprawdę trochę trudno. Atmosfery domowej miałam dość do zamążpójścia. I poza wszystkim innym w razie katastrofalnego rozwiązania sprawy Jacka dreszczem mnie przejmuje myśl, że musiałabym wrócić do rodziców. Dziś już chyba nie potrafiłabym żyć w tych warunkach. Ani w Warszawie, ani w Hołdowie. W Hołdowie o tyle jeszcze jest lepiej, że ma się do czynienia albo z mamą, albo z ojcem. Bo albo mama wyjeżdża do Vichy, albo ojciec do Karlsbadu. Za to przyjeżdżają dość mili sąsiedzi. Są zawsze jakieś bridże, polowania i przynajmniej trochę swobody. Na Wiejskiej zaś wszystko się celebruje. Taka Danka wyrosła w tej atmosferze i czuje się w niej znakomicie. Dlaczego ja jestem inna? Nieraz się nad tym zastanawiałam. Nie mam specjalnego pędu do zabaw i rozrywek. Raczej chodzi mi o ludzi. O inny typ ludzi. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że ci moi, obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, są może mniej wartościowi. Może ze społecznego i kulturalnego stanowiska wnoszą w życie mniej, ale są swobodniejsi, są weselsi i bez koturnów. Ubiegłej wiosny poznałam na Riwierze tego znakomitego Edwarda Heriot. Przecież to jest też człowiek bardzo poważny, kilka razy był premierem, przewodniczącym parlamentu, a nawet po kadencji prezydenta Lebrun ma zająć jego miejsce. A jednak w towarzystwie nie mówi o rzeczach nudnych i potrafi być bardzo zabawny. Dlaczego u nas tacy panowie uważają za swój widocznie święty obowiązek obnosić się ze swoją powagą i przytłaczać nią wszystkich. Wyzbywają się jej tylko wtedy, gdy są sam na sam z kobietą, którą emablują. Mój Boże, jacyż bywają wtedy śmieszni. Przez sam kontrast. „Szaleję za panią”, „Całe życie mógłbym całować takie nóżki”. Dobrze jeszcze, jeżeli nie mówią „Słoneczko ty moje” albo „Zjadłbym cię z kosteczkami”. Gdy za chwilę ktoś wejdzie do pokoju, taki pan chrząka i już jego twarz jest zakuta w marmurze. Pękałam nieraz ze śmiechu, wyobrażając sobie ojca w takiej sytuacji. Nie wiem, czy ma teraz jakąś przyjaciółkę, ale nie chce mi się wierzyć, by przez całe życie był wierny mamie. Nie chce mi się wierzyć dlatego właśnie, że mama tak często i z takim zachwytem o tym mówi. Ta jego siwa bródka i rogowe okulary, i te ruchy profesjonalne. Jakby to wszystko wyglądało w przytulnym mieszkanku jakiejś Dziubutki! Może zresztą ma rację mama, że on jej nie zdradza. Nie znaczy to, by nie chciał, lecz człowiek przecież może być uniesiony prądem własnych przekonań w kierunku przeciwnym od własnych upodobań. Swoją drogą wstąpię jutro do rodziców. Przy sposobności zajrzę do biblioteki i znajdę tam ten paragraf. Ciekawa jestem, jaka kara grozi za bigamię. Sala zaczęła się przerzedzać. Zobaczyłam teraz stryja Albina. Siedział z jakimś młodym człowiekiem o niezbyt zajmującej powierzchowności przy stoliku koło okna i coś pisał na kartce. Byłam przekonana, że to jest coś w związku z naszą sprawą. Istotnie, gdyśmy wychodzili z hallu, boy wręczył mi złożoną kartkę. Zrobił to tak zręcznie, że na szczęście nikt nie zauważył. Udając, że szukam czegoś w torebce, przeczytałam ją. Zaledwie zdołałam ukryć wrażenie. Stryj Albin pisał: Mam wiadomości. Osobą, która poleciła portierowi telefonować do Twego domu, była miss Elisabeth Normann, Angielka, nie władająca żadnym innym językiem poza ojczystym. Przybyła do Warszawy dnia 22 grudnia ub.r. Turystka. Jedź do domu i czekaj na mój telefon. Byłam rozczarowana. Albo portier informując stryja omylił się, albo zaszło tu jakieś nieporozumienie. Kobieta, która pisała do Jacka, znała doskonale język polski. To jedno. Secundo, podpisała się literą B., podczas gdy jej inicjały składają się z liter E. i N. Oczywiście poprosiłam, by natychmiast mnie odwieźli do domu, chociaż początkowo zgodziłam się na zaproszenie Stanisława, by na kawę pojechać do jego matki. Przyjęłam to zaproszenie tylko dlatego, że Stanisław czuł się zobowiązany do rewanżu, ponieważ w „Bristolu” wszystko zapłacił Toto. Praktyczniej było zgodzić się na czarną kawę, niż narażać się na to, że przy swoim pedantyzmie Stanisław zaprosi nas kiedyś na obiad. W domu nie czekałam długo na telefon stryja. Powiedział mi wszystko dokładnie. Otóż nie ulegało żadnej wątpliwości, że o to, czy Jacek przyjechał, pytała owa panna Normann. Portier przypominał to sobie z całą dokładnością. Natomiast zdaniem stryja było rzeczą bardzo możliwą, że panna Normann nie ma nic wspólnego z interesującą nas kobietą. Mogła po prostu znać Jacka za granicą lub nawet spotkać go w Warszawie w jednej ambasad. W każdym razie nie należało porzucać tego śladu i stryj obiecał, że najdalej w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin będzie wiedział z pewnością, kim jest panna Normann i jak wygląda. Powiedziałam stryjowi: – Przeczucie mi mówi, że jeżeli to nie ona, to w każdym razie w jakiś sposób jest z nią związana. Niech stryj, na miły Bóg, dobrze to sprawdzi. Bo ostatecznie taka szantażystka może udawać, że nie umie po polsku. Niech stryj wierzy w moje przeczucia. Zaśmiał się. – W każdym razie wezmę je pod uwagę, moja mała. To, co wiem o niej dotychczas, nie zdaje się jednak twoich przeczuć potwierdzać. Zrobię wszystko... Nasza rozmowa została nagle przerwana. Włączyła się stacja międzymiastowa zapowiedziała Paryż. Więc jednak pojechał do Paryża! Po kilku „halo”, „halo” – usłyszałam Jacka. Zapytał najpierw, jak się czuję, później powiedział, że tęskni za mną i że przez cały czas był bardzo zajęty, zapowiedział, że ważne sprawy zatrzymają go jeszcze na dni kilka w Paryżu. Dotychczas jego telefon nie różnił się niczym od zwykłych. Ale zaraz później zapytał: – Cóż tam u ciebie, Haneczko, nic nowego nie zaszło? – Nic. A cóż by mogło zajść? Zawahał się przez ułamek sekundy i odpowiedział: – No, to w porządku. Bądź zdrowa, pamiętaj o mnie i nie myśl o mnie źle w żadnym wypadku. To już było aż nazbyt wyraźne. – Dlaczego miałabym o tobie myśleć źle?... I w jakim wypadku?... Zmieszał się trochę. Jego głos zabrzmiał niepewnie: – No może sadzisz, że ja tu sobie bawię się i dlatego odkładam powrót. – Wcale tak nie sądzę – odpowiedziałam, skandując słowa. To musiało go zastanowić, ale odezwał się swobodnie: – Jesteś najcudowniejszą żoną na świecie. I wierz mi, pracuję jak koń od rana do wieczora. Do widzenia, kochana. I ukłony od wszystkich znajomych. Pa, pa. – Do widzenia, Jacku. Dziękuję ci. Położyłam słuchawkę i nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu. Więc jednak nie uciekł ode mnie! Więc jednak mnie kocha! Kto wie, może ta zwłoka w powrocie znajduje się w związku z tym jego skandalicznym małżeństwem?... W każdym razie rozmowa ta bardzo mnie uspokoiła. Zresztą opóźnienie przyjazdu Jacka było mi na rękę. Nie ze względu, broń Boże, na Tota, lecz na tę panią. Czy rzeczywiście intuicja mnie zawiedzie? Czy owa miss Elisabeth Normann jest jego pierwszą żoną?... Sprawa różnicy jej inicjałów z podpisaną pod listem literą B. nie wydała mi się nagle czymś sprzecznym. Litera B. mogła powstać ze skrótu, ze zdrobnienia jej imienia: Bessy, Betsey, Beth, Bes lub Betty. Anglicy bardzo często w ten sposób zdrabniają swoje Elżbiety. Jak wygląda – to najważniejsze. Starsza jest ode mnie na pewno, ale czy jest dość ładna, by ze mną rywalizować? Należało bowiem brać pod uwagę, że istotne dla sprawy było nie tylko to, czy ona da się zlikwidować przez wpłacenie jej jakiejś większej sumy pieniędzy, lecz i to, czy Jacek nie zechce do niej wrócić. Z telefonu mogłam wywnioskować, że nie ma takiego zamiaru. Kto wie jednak, czy ta okropna kobieta nie potrafi wpłynąć na zmianę jego postanowień? Tak czy owak, myli się, jeżeli sądzi, że łatwo zrezygnuję ze swoich praw! W ostatecznej konieczności nie zawaham się nawet przed skandalem. Nawet przed wciągnięciem w to ojca. Mój dobry nastrój zepsuła refleksja: gdy ona przed laty opuściła Jacka, Jacek musiał się w niej kochać lub przynajmniej działała nań tak silnie, że została w jego pamięci jako coś zdobytego i utraconego, a zatem tym bardziej pożądanego. Trudno przewidzieć, czy obecnie nie odżyje w nim to uczucie? W rozmyślaniach tych przeszkadzała mi ciotka Magdalena, która usłyszawszy telefon międzynarodowy przyszła, by mnie zanudzić swymi pytaniami: A co Jacek robi? a co mówił? a kiedy wróci? Nie mogłam się jej pozbyć, a już było piętnaście po szóstej. O szóstej przecież miałam dzwonić do pana Tonnora. Wreszcie znalazłam sposób na wystraszenie jej. Przypomniałam sobie, że okropnie boi się objawów choroby morskiej i powiedziałam: – Wie ciocia, że dziś na obiad musiałam zjeść coś niedobrego. Odczuwam takie mdłości... Zrobiłam przy tym minę, ilustrującą moje zapewnienie aż nadto dobitnie. Przybladła z lekka i natychmiast wstała. Nie patrząc na mnie zawołała: – Moja droga, więc zażyj czym prędzej jakieś lekarstwo! I może się połóż. Albo wyjdź na świeże powietrze... Wybacz, ale mam coś do załatwienia. Gdy już była przy drzwiach, udałam czkawkę. Nie mogłam sobie odmówić tej przyjemności. Ciotka przyśpieszyła kroku jak koń podcięty batem. Przy końcu jadalni już prawie kłusowała. Nie skreślając tego ustępu z pamiętnika p. Renowickiej, pragnę jednak wyraźnie zaznaczyć, że nie pochwalam bynajmniej takiego właśnie ustosunkowania się autorki do ciotki własnego męża. W ogóle straszenie ciotek przy pomocy symulowania nieprzyjemnych objawów fizjologicznych jest metodą od dawna zarzuconą i w większości wypadków, jak to nieraz miałem możność sprawdzić, nieskuteczną. Ciotka, jako taka, z natury swojej raczej skłonna jest do udzielenia pomocy osobom sobie bliskim w razie jakichkolwiek zaburzeń w ich organizmie niż do ucieczki. Czyni to – powiedziałbym – z dość znaczną nawet lubością. (Przypisek T.D.M.) Bałam się, że go już nie zastanę. Jednak był w domu i od razu poznał mnie po głosie. Powiedział: – Oczekiwałem pani telefonu. – Niech pan nie sądzi – zaakcentowałam – że dzwoniłabym do pana, gdybym nie zapomniała u pana listów Halszki. Chodzi mi o nie i wyłącznie o nie. – Oooo – odezwał się swoim przyjemnym barytonem. – Nigdy nie ośmieliłbym się przypuścić, że zechce pani o mnie pamiętać z jakichkolwiek innych powodów. W jego tonie wyczuwała się pewność siebie i postanowiłam go skarcić. – Ta skromność dobrze świadczy o pańskim poczuciu rzeczywistości. Ale to do rzeczy nie należy. Mam właśnie odrobinę czasu. Nie chciałabym posyłać nikogo ze służby, gdyż na niczyjej dyskrecji nie można polegać. Wolałabym to załatwić sama. – I ja jestem tego samego zdania, proszę pani. – Czy mogłabym do pana wstąpić teraz? To znaczy za jakieś pół godziny. – Uprzejmie panią proszę. Ubrałam się w tę moją śliczną granatową z nikłym białym deseniem sukienkę. Wprawdzie miałam ją już na sobie kilkanaście razy, ale to w danym wypadku nie odgrywało roli, gdyż on jej nie widział. Do tego o trzy tony jaśniejszy kapelusz, stylizowany według kepi żuawów, i popielice. Popielice mnie odmładzają. W brajtszwancach, w których byłam u niego za pierwszym razem, wyglądałam wprawdzie znacznie szczupłej, ale i poważniej. Uperfumowałam się „Voyage de noces”. Mają dość ostry i drażniący zapach. Znowu sam otworzył mi drzwi. Przywitał mnie jak dobry znajomy. Ci uwodziciele zawodowi umieją jednak obchodzić się z kobietami. W jego oczach widziałam, że zauważył każdy szczegół mego stroju i że wszystko mu się podobało. Od razu poczułam się pewniej. W pokoju, w którym byłam, tym razem panował nieład. Na tapczanie, na stolikach, na fotelach leżało wiele płyt gramofonowych. – Przepraszam panią za nieporządek. Właśnie przed godziną otrzymałem nowe płyty z Londynu. I przegrywam je sobie. Zaraz to uprzątnę. Niektóre – znakomite. Lubi pani gramofon? Nie miałam powodu zaprzeczyć. – To dobrze, że mamy jednakowe upodobania. Niech pani posłucha tego. Puścił rzeczywiście ładną płytę, której jeszcze nie znałam. – To są ostatnie rzeczy – wyjaśniał, zbierając pozostałe i układając je na półkach przy gramofonie. – Są ludzie, którzy uważają, że do śpiewu najlepszym językiem jest włoski. Osobiście nie podzielam tego zdania. Każda melodia, każdy rodzaj faktury muzycznej wymaga innego języka. Niech pani sobie na przykład wyobrazi polskie kujawiaki śpiewane po niemiecku albo hiszpańskie bolera po angielsku. Prawda?... Czy to pani własność ten piękny mercedes, w którym panią dziś rano widziałem na modlińskiej szosie? – Widział mnie pan? – W przelocie. Obok pani siedział dżentelmen, któremu jednak nie zdążyłem się przyjrzeć. Żałuję bardzo. Poznałbym pani gust. Niestety, miałem zbyt wielką szybkość... I tak omal przez panią nie wpadłem na furmankę. Zrobiłam obojętną minę. – Jeżeli pan przygląda się wszystkim kobietom w mijanych samochodach, kiedyś spotka to pana na pewno. – Widzę, że uważa mnie pani za donżuana? – Za donżuana?... O, proszę pana. To już byłaby bardzo wysoka ranga w tej kategorii. Powiedzmy, za uwodziciela. – Myli się pani. W ciągu mego niezbyt krótkiego życia poznałem wielu mężczyzn. Lecz nie widziałem jeszcze ani jednego uwodziciela. Byłbym dumny, gdybym mógł siebie uważać za wyjątek. Niechże mnie pani przynajmniej nauczy, co trzeba robić, ty w tej kategorii zyskać chociaż tę najniższą rangę. Pochylił się lekko do mnie i z uśmiechem w oczach wyglądał mi się w jakiś dziwny sposób. Przywołałam siebie do porządku i skierowałam rozmowę na bezpieczniejszy teren. – Nie mam zdolności pedagogicznych. I zapewniam pana, że nie w tym celu zabieram panu czas. Przyszłam tu by odebrać listy mojej przyjaciółki. – Ach, prawda. Listy. Wstał bez pośpiechu i wyszedł do sąsiedniego pokoju. Wrócił jednak nie z listami, lecz z butelką i z dwoma dużymi kieliszkami. – Co do listów – zaczął – sprawa się nieco skomplikowała. Czy pozwoli pani filiżankę kawy?... Nie czekając na moją odpowiedź, nacisnął dzwonek. – Bardzo dziękuję panu, ale ja się śpieszę. – Brałem to pod uwagę i dlatego kawa już jest gotowa. Więc widzi pani, miałem najlepszą wolę oddać pani te listy. Niestety, zaszła okoliczność, która pokrzyżowała moje plany. Czy pani mówi po francusku? Połapałam się od razu, dlaczego zadał to pytanie. Gdzieś w głębi otworzyły się drzwi i po chwili weszła pokojówka z tacą. Byłam zaskoczona jej wyglądem. Stanowczo to jest nieprzyzwoitość, by kawaler trzymał u siebie taką pokojówkę. Zapewne nie była klasyczną pięknością (dziewczyny tego typu bardzo wcześnie brzydną), ale teraz wyglądała niesłychanie dodatnio. Drobna brunetka o zadartym nosku i ślicznej karnacji. Zachowywała się jak urodzona i wytrawna kokietka, chociaż nie mogła jeszcze mieć lat dwudziestu. Co gorsza, każdy jej ruch sprawiał wrażenie zupełnie naturalnego. Powinna być wydana jakaś ustawa zabraniająca kawalerom korzystania z kobiecej usługi, a zwłaszcza ze służących poniżej lat czterdziestu albo, jeszcze lepiej, pięćdziesięciu. Muszę o tym pomówić z ojcem i z senatorem Darnowskim. Najwięcej zrobić by tu mógł Stanisław, ale on jest takim idealistą, że w samym fakcie nie widziałby nic zdrożnego. Ta mała małpka tak była pewna siebie, że nawet do mnie uśmiechała się, uważając mnie widocznie za niegroźną. Pan Tonnor zdawał się nie zwracać wcale na nią uwagi i mówił dalej po francusku: – Bardzo polecam pani ten płyn. To jest naprawdę stary i dobry koniak, o jaki dziś już trudno nie tylko w Warszawie, lecz i w samym Paryżu. Dostałem go przypadkowo od jednego z przyjaciół. Więc wracając do listów pani przyjaciółki, zdarzyło się coś nieprzewidzianego. Mianowicie ona sama dziś rano zechciała mnie odwiedzić i zażądała, bym jej te listy oddał. Nie może pani sobie wyobrazić, z jaka przykrością musiałem się zastosować do jej życzenia. Oczywiście nie ze względu na listy – dodał znacząco. To, co powiedział, wprawiło mnie w takie zmieszanie, że nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy wyszła ta rozpuszczona pokojówka. Nie wątpiłam, że mówi prawdę. Po Halszce wszystkiego można się spodziewać. Dlaczego mnie nie uprzedziła? Przecież naraziła mnie na okropnie fałszywą i przykrą sytuację. Ten pan gotów pomyśleć, że wiedziałam o odebraniu listów i przyszłam mimo to. Trzeba to było koniecznie jakoś wyjaśnić. Gdy zdołałam się skupić, powiedziałam: – Ach, tak. Bardzo pana wobec tego przepraszam. Nic o tym nie wiedziałam. Halszka zresztą nie miała czasu mi o tym powiedzieć, bo dziś wcale nie byłam w domu. Jadłam obiad w „Bristolu”, a przedtem, jak pan wie, byłam na długim spacerze. Doprawdy nic o tym nie wiedziałam i bardzo pana przepraszam. Sięgnęłam po rękawiczki i torebkę, lecz on zatrzymał mnie stanowczo. – Niechże pani zaczeka. Wiem, że stało się to bez pani wiedzy. Mam nawet na to dość zabawny dowód. – Ma pan dowód? – zapytałam uszczęśliwiona. – Ależ naturalnie, Halszka zrobiła mi straszną awanturę. Ponieważ mam łagodne usposobienie i boję się awantur, omal nie wyskoczyłem oknem ze strachu. I niech pani sobie wyobrazi, że awantura była o panią. – Jak to o mnie?! – O, tak. Musiałem wysłuchać najbardziej gorzkich wyrzutów z powodu mojej niedyskrecji. Bo tak określiła Halszka moją gotowość zwrócenia jej listów w czyjeś obce ręce. Mimo woli zaczerwieniłam się. – Nic nie rozumiem. Gotowa jestem panu przysiąc, że Halszka prosiła mnie, bym te listy od pana odebrała. Zapewniała mnie, że nie ma innego sposobu wydobycia ich od pana. Czy pan może mi uwierzyć? Zaśmiał się swobodnie. – Ależ wierzę pani, śliczna pani Hanko. Znał moje imię! Może i nazwisko. Może ta idiotka wszystko wygadała! W ładnym jestem położeniu. Byłam tak wściekła na nią, że gotowa byłam z kolei o niej opowiedzieć wszystko. Niech pan Tonnor wie, że ona go uważała za szantażystę, że opowiadała o nim jako o okropnym typie spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Tylko swojej opanowanej naturze zawdzięczam to, że powstrzymałam się w ostatniej chwili. – Skąd pan zna moje imię? – zapytałam. – Pani przyjaciółka w ferworze wymieniła je. Ale niech się pani uspokoi. Nic więcej nie powiedziała. Tu spojrzał mi ciepło w oczy. – Czy może pan mi dać na to słowo? – Mogę pani dać dziesięć. – Chcę panu wierzyć... – odetchnęłam. – Więc pan teraz rozumie, jak mi jest przykro. Zaofiarowałam się Halszce z pomocą, gdyż tego pragnęła. Tymczasem widzę, że się kochacie i że ja zupełnie niepotrzebnie wtrąciłam się w wasze sprawy. Wstał i z bardzo poważnym wyrazem twarzy ujął moją rękę. – Niech mi pani wierzy, że ten traf był jednym z najszczęśliwszych trafów w moim życiu. I jeżeli do Halszki zachowam nie miłość, której nigdy nie odczuwałem, lecz sympatię, to tylko dlatego, że mimo woli umożliwiła mi poznanie pani. Patrzył mi prosto w oczy i mówił dalej: – Nic nie wiem o pani. Zamieniłem z panią niewiele słów, ale i to wystarczyło, by się przekonać, że poznanie pani będzie ważkim przeżyciem dla mnie. Nie wiem, czy pani zechce podtrzymać naszą znajomość. Nie wiem, czy, zwłaszcza po tej groteskowej historii, nie będę w oczach pani uchodził za ośmieszonego. Nie wiem, czy jeszcze kiedyś panią zobaczę. Ale chociażby od tej chwili między nami wyrósł mur nie do przebycia i tak na długie, długie lata pozostanie pani w mojej pamięci. Jego skupiony wyraz twarzy, oczy o poważnym i smutnym wyrazie, gorące dłonie i ten niski głos, nabrzmiały wewnętrzną treścią, potwierdzały, że mówi prawdę, że jest szczery, że rzeczywiście wrażenie, które na nim wywarłam, nie jest ani tuzinkowe, ani przemijające. Wydał mi się nagle znacznie bliższy niż wielu innych ludzi, których znałam od lat. Mój Boże, jakie to dziwne! Przecie to jasne, że szłam do niego jako do obcego, raczej wrogiego człowieka, i nagle tych kilka zdań przezeń wypowiedzianych przeobraziło go tak bardzo. Ach, teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek zrozumiałam, że wszystko, co mi Halszka o nim opowiadała, było kłamstwem. Ona musi być nim bardzo zajęta. W jego postępowaniu jest tyle godności i subtelności. A nic kabotynizmu. – Wcale nie zamierzam zrywać z panem znajomości – odpowiedziałam. – Znajomość tę uważam za zupełnie miłą. Bez słowa podniósł moją rękę do ust i lekko, bardzo lekko dotknął jej wargami. Jeszcze przez chwilę mi się przyglądał jakby w zadumie, później uśmiechnął się i podał mi filiżankę kawy, przysuwając jednocześnie kieliszek z koniakiem. – Halszka wprowadziła mnie w błąd – zaczęłam, lecz przerwał mi od razu. – Nie mówmy już o niej. Dla mnie należy ona do przeszłości, a przeszłość nie powraca nigdy. Wyciągnął ku mnie swój kieliszek i dodał: – Wypijmy teraz na przyszłość... By była chociaż w drobnej części tak piękna, jak jej sobie życzę. – Sobie? Pan jest egoistą. – Nie w danym wypadku – zaprzeczył. – Cały sekret ukrywa się w tym, że w tym wypadku myślę o przyszłości dwojga. Zaśmiał się tak szczerze i ładnie, że i ja nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu. Wtedy przysunął się do mnie i lekko, bardzo lekko, niby kładąc rękę na poręczy mego fotela, objął mnie. Nie mogłam oderwać wzroku od jego oczu. W tym miejscu uważam za stosowne przerwać opis p. Renowickiej, jako nieistotny dla całości pamiętnika. Zarówno mnie, jak i czytelnikowi wyda się rzeczą zupełnie normalną, ze podczas tej dwugodzinnej wizyty p. Hanki u p. Roberta Tonnora zawiązały się między nimi tak zwane „nici przyjaźni”. Jestem przekonany jednocześnie, że nie zaszło tam wówczas nic, co by godzić mogło w dobre imię p. Renowickiej, jak również w nieskazitelną opinię dżentelmena, na jaką, jej własnym zdaniem, w pełni zasługiwał p. Robert Tonnor. Groźna i niepewna sytuacja, w której znajdowała się autorka pamiętnika wobec odkrycia pierwszego małżeństwa swego męża, czyni dla nas zrozumiały jej głód prawdziwej przyjaźni i oparcia się o mocne męskie ramię. Niejeden zapewne uczyniłby p. Hance zarzut, że zbyt lekko traktuje tragedię własnego domu rodzinnego, że zbytnio rozprasza swoje zainteresowania na sprawy nie mające bezpośredniego związku z nadciągającą burzą. Moim zdaniem niesłusznie. P. Hanka miała zaledwie lat dwadzieścia trzy, naturę bogatą chciwą nowych wrażeń. Powolne śledztwo, prowadzone przez jej stryja, nie mogło wypełnić całkowicie czasu osobie tak żywej tak impulsywnej t tak aktywnej. Jeżeli później się okaże, że w wyborze środków zaspokojenia swej aktywności popełnia jakieś błędy, nie zmienia to w niczym taktu, że błędy te na jej miejscu byłyby udziałem setek kobiet do niej podobnych. Nie rzucając tedy kamieniami potępień ograniczmy się do stwierdzenia, że owej niedzieli między p. Hanką Renowicką a p. Robertem Tonnorem zawarta została przyjaźń. Dowodem tego może być, że musieli wspaniałym koniakiem p. Tonnora wypić bruderszaft, gdyż od tego dnia p. Renowicka w swym pamiętniku nazywa go po prostu Robertem. (Przypisek T.D.M.) Powróciłam do domu oszołomiona tym wszystkim. Za dużo przy tym wypiłam koniaku. Jaki dziwny jest świat! Człowiek nigdy nie wie, co go czeka, co go spotkać może. Oby życie witało mnie zawsze takimi niespodziewankami. Robert jest cudowny! Miałam jeszcze dwie godziny czasu i czym prędzej wzięłam swój kajet, by zanotować wszystko. By jak najmniej uronić z tego dnia. Kończę. Dzwoni telefon. Na pewno Toto z „Bristolu”. Że też zawsze muszę się wszędzie spóźniać.